Rohan and Ianotti
by jerzeegurl
Summary: Modern AU: Margaret and Angela are highpowered NY attorneys, kicking ass and taking names. Series of drabbles originally posted to Tumblr. Will be updated periodically as inspiration strikes. Feedback welcome :)
1. Chapter 1

It's late afternoon when she first enters the office, the bell on the door jingling only slightly to establish her presence and Margaret looks up from her computer. She rolls her eyes in annoyance when there isn't a greeting from their overpaid receptionist.

"Katy!"

Still nothing yet she knows someone is there. Meanwhile, her partner is on a conference call with Judge Wixted so she'll have to attend to it herself. She sighs in exasperation wondering what on earth her staff does all day aside from wasting time on the internet. She smoothes her skirt, squares her shoulders and makes her way to the front of the suite.

"Hello," she smiles politely at the young woman before her. "Welcome to Rohan and Ianotti."

Here Katy sheepishly reappeared from the break room. Apparently it was time for her afternoon latte and she shrugged innocently at her superior by way of apology. Margaret groaned inwardly and reminded herself that it was Angela's decision to hire her. She raised a single eyebrow at her in reproach before turning her attentions back to the girl.

"As I was saying before we were interrupted…I'm Margaret Rohan. How can I help you today?"

The other woman shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. She cast her eyes down to her hands—which were clasped together—and took a deep breath. There were tears in her eyes when she looked up again and she gulped.  
>Margaret smiled encouragingly in an effort to put her at ease. Theirs could sometimes be an ugly business.<p>

"Let's start with your name, shall we?"

"Julia," she replied shyly. "Julia Sagorsky."

Margaret tucked an arm over her shoulder maternally as they made their way into her private office. She shut the door and handed her potential client a tissue.

"Is there anything particular that brings you in today?"

This was met by a nod while Julia blew her nose. It was pink, revealing this wasn't her first round of tears that day.

"This is a family law practice?" she sniffled.

"Yes."

"I need your help."


	2. Chapter 2

Margaret listened attentively as Julia relayed her dilemma. She was seeking to obtain both medical and financial power of attorney over her ailing father, the problem being that he wasn't willing to relinquish his rights.

"What you're looking for is more considered along the lines of estate planning," she began gently. "That isn't to say that we can't assist you, you understand…it's just not our usual area of expertise. We may have to do some additional research."

"Of course. But it can be done, right?"

Margaret preferred not to answer this. She was never one to make promises. Although some were certainly less complex than others, no case was ever a sure thing. Picking up her phone, she opted for a diversion instead.

"Katy? Is Ms. Ianotti still on her call?"

"No. Her line's clear. Do you want me to transfer you?"

"That won't be necessary,"she replied coolly before adding silently to herself, "sorry to have distracted you from your social media…do carry on."

She cradled the receiver in her right hand and returned her attentions to Julia.

"I'd like to consult with my partner to see if she has any other ideas," she started softly. "Do you mind if she joins us?"

"The more the merrier," the waif smiled wryly.

This was met with a slight nod as Margaret returned the phone to her ear, effortlessly dialing the correct four digits without even looking.

"Hi, it's me. Are you free at the moment?"

Less than a minute later the door opened and Julia turned to watch as a petite brunette charged in.

"You won't believe—" she began, stopping midsentence upon seeing Julia, clearly taken aback. She quickly regrouped and extended a hand. "Angela Ianotti. Pleased to meet you."


	3. Chapter 3

Let's get her up to speed, shall we?"

With this Margaret proceeded to explain Julia's situation to her partner, now leaning casually against the file cabinet. Angela regurgitated the information in perfect understanding. Still, there were questions to be answered before drawing up the retainer.

"I have right to know what's going on," Julia began, her mood shifting from one of hopelessness to determination. "I see the medical bills, the late notices. I know something's wrong with him but he keeps denying it. I've called his physicians directly but they won't tell me anything due to the privacy laws. We're nearing foreclosure on the house I grew up in…the electronic bill, the taxes— I've offered to help but everything is in his name. He gets a pension from the VA but spends most of it on booze. You have no idea what its like living there."

Margaret sighed quietly and Angela took charge.

"Is he treating at the VA as well?"

"Yes."

"We'll get an injunction to stop the collection calls. We'll also need to subpoena his medical records. However, there can be a lot of red tape when it comes to dealing with the government."

"Whatever it takes."

"Do you remember how we approached it with Richard?" Margaret asked.

"Richard?" Julia repeated.


	4. Chapter 4

Richard Harrow was the firm's first client, but had, over time, become an invaluable friend to both ladies. Like Julia, he'd saught services outside the realm of their usual legal expertise.

Harrow had served in the Army under Angela's then fiance, who was finishing his second tour in Iraq when they were opening the practice. Theirs was a friendship forged amongst the horrors of war and, despite his being a subordinate, they grew very close.

It was Fallujah—the danger was ever present—but the other man would never forgive himself for sending Richard on that particular reconnaissance mission…in his mind he might as well have detonated the roadside bomb himself. Amazingly, he kept all of his limbs but still sustained severe second and third degree burns to almost forty perfect of his body—his face getting the worst of it. Upon later learning that the VA had denied Richard's initial claim for disability benefits, his comrade referred him to the only person he could wholeheartedly trust to rectify the matter.

It was an uphill battle to say the least, yet neither partner would hear of taking even a penny from him. True he and Angela shared a common interest, but this was about principles. The VA sent him for one so-called Independent Medical Examination after another, buffering their defense with "experts" that would testify about his transferable skills, put a percentage on his impairment status, and deem him able to sustain gainful employment.

He was ultimately awarded his due. However, during the nearly two years it took to settle his claim, the three of them had been through quite a lot together. Now he was practically family, looking after Angela's son and Margaret's two little ones during the work week…there wasn't a better au pair in all Manhattan.

But there was no need to burden Julia with the sorted details when she still had a myriad of her own troubles to contend with.

"Former client," Angela explained.

"Oh…" the younger woman replied, her interest piqued nonetheless.


	5. Chapter 5

It was nearly dusk when Katy wrapped on the open door frame, the paperwork hot off the printer. With a trusting glance Margaret slid it across her desk and handed Julia a pen. The girl drew a deep breath and furrowed her brow as she read over the contents. She signed and dated it with a heavy sigh, biting her trembling lower lip.

"He's not a bad guy," her soft voice quivering. "It wasn't always like this…what if he never forgives me?"

"It's a terrible disease," Margaret replied knowingly. "Self preservation doesn't make you a selfish person, Ms. Sagorsky. It makes you a stronger one. You're doing the right thing. One day he'll see that."

"That's not what Freddie would say." "Your…?"

"My brother," she shrugged. "Late brother, I should say. IED. Afghanistan."

Margaret glanced at Angela, who stiffled a cough, but Julia was too distraught to notice.

"You don't turn your back on family, Jules," she continued, imitating his voice with a stern look on her face. "Humpf…and he meant it…named me as the sole beneficiary on his life insurance policy; that's how I'm paying for this by the way. Dad thinks I'm here to discuss the defense for his latest DUI, but he dug his own grave…I'm not helping him this time. He could've got himself killed, or, even worse, someone else."

"Is this a second offense?" Angela interjected.

"Third."

"I'll give Esther a ring tomorrow morning," she advised her partner. "We'll see which new prosecutor she has cutting their teeth in municipal court this month…hopefully they'll work with us."

"Thank you," the redhead blushed as she got up to leave. "For helping me and…for listening. I didn't mean to vent so much."

"Well," Margaret replied sympathically, "you've got to talk to someone about these things every so often. Trust me…I know. I'll be in touch in the next two weeks."


	6. Chapter 6

Angela was just finishing changing out of her business attire and into her leggings when her cell rang. She didn't even have to look at the caller I.D. to know who it was.

"Please make this quick, Jimmy, I'm late for an appointment," she started curtly. He didn't need to know she was really on her way to yoga.

"I miss you."

"What about your son? Did you forget about him?"

"Why would you even say that? You know I do—you get your check every month don'tcha?"

"Paying support doesn't make you a father. He needs you, Jimmy, he needs you here."

"Well who's fault is that? Kicking me out of my own home…"

* * *

><p>It was the hardest thing she'd ever had to do. Harder than law school…harder than sitting for the barr…harder than natural child birth when her epidural didn't take. Fuck, it was STILL hard.<p>

He was never the same after the war. He'd been injured himself, though not physically to the extent that Richard was, and developed a liking for the Percocet they prescribed. This quickly escalated to other opiates—whatever he could get his hands on—culminating with heroin being that it had actually become cheaper than obtaining prescriptions on the street. It was no way to live, especially now that they had a child; always hiding her purse, never knowing what she was coming to after work…she loved him more than she could even begin to express but she just couldn't do it anymore.

The intervention was a complete and total disaster. Jimmy wasn't receptive to anything any of them had to say. He even accused Richard with sleeping with her behind his back. It was the worst day of her life.

* * *

><p>Six months later it still kept her up at night. Was he taking his meds, was he eating, was he still using?<p>

She couldn't dwell on it now though, she only had about fifteen minutes before her class began, plus there was homework to be checked when she finally got home.

"Why did you call, Jimmy? Is there anything you need?" she was growing irritated—though with herself for still giving a shit about him.

"I need you."

"I…I," she faultered envisioning the syringe that was likely on his bedside table and the empty bottles decorating the rest of his hotel room. "As I said, I'm late for an appointment. Good-bye Jimmy."

Click.


	7. Chapter 7

She was approaching Margaret's office, laptop in one hand yoga mat slung over her opposite shoulder, and popped her head in the door to say goodnight.

"Quite a day…"the older woman mused.

"Yeah," Angela sighed, still trying to calm herself after her last conversation.

"You started to tell me about something when Ms. Sagorsky was here."

The brunette pursed her lips in concentration.

"Oh, that's right," she frowned.

"That bad, huh?"

"Remind me to never let Tommy play with my phone again. Can you do that for me?"

"Downloading apps without your permission again?"

Angela shook her head solemnly.

"I wish. No, he accidentally called his father."

"No!"

"Yep. My own fault really. Gave him my phone while we were at the supermarket. I had a large order to unload and needed something to keep him busy. Surprise, surprise, Jimmy's hotel room was the last number to call me."

"Angela, I'm so sorry. I know its been difficult."

'Wait—it gets better," she replied sarcastically. "A woman answered!"

Margaret was shocked.

"A girl, really…or, at least she sounded young. Chicago…he claims to know an old Army buddy there but when I asked Richard about it he said he'd never heard of anyone named Al. Jimmy lies so much there's no telling who the guy really is. As for her, I don't think she has any idea Tommy and I even exist. At least that's the impression I got…

* * *

><p>"Hi! I'm Tommy! I'm three-years-old!"<p>

"Tommy, huh? Well hello little man."

"How are you today?"

"Aren't you polite?" she cooed. "I'm just fine, thanks. And how are you?"

"Good. I like green, its my favorite color. And pizza. I like pizza a lot."

"That's funny, I like pizza too!" she giggled, though a bit too loudly.

"You're nice."

"Thank you."

"What's your name?"

" P—"

"—Gimme that! Who are you talkin' to? Hullo…"

* * *

><p>"Tommy must've figured out how to put it on speakerphone. Silly me, the whole time I thought he was talking to someone in line behind us."<p>

"We can't help who we fall in love with Angela."

"Ten missed calls in the five minutes it took us to get home from the store. No voicemails, of course. But he 'misses me'. Yeah, sure he does."


	8. Chapter 8

Feeling rejuvenated after her yoga, Angela opted to walk home. The Village came alive in the spring and she couldn't help but smile, that is until she felt the all too familiar buzz of her cell pulsate through her purse. She let it ring. He wasn't going to ruin this for her too.

She reached her neighborhood before she knew it, turning onto Perry Street with its charming brownstones. She jogged up the steps and was just taking her key out of the lock when Tommy came bounding out of the kitchen to greet her. Richard was two steps behind and handed her the mug he was carrying after she'd hugged the little one.

"Chamomile, my favorite," she grinned appreciatively.

"I know. Is there anything you need before I go?"

She pursed her lips then shook her head

"…Nope. Can't think of anything." She reopened the door as he bent down to say goodnight to Tommy.

"Museum trip tomorrow buddy. Make sure you rest up."

"Thanks Richard. Enjoy your evening!" she called pleasantly as he descended the stairs.

But they would both be alone tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

She was late getting into the office the following morning. Tommy had bad dream and found his way into her bed and neither of them slept well after that. She'd hit the snooze button one too many times and was already behind schedule let alone showering and making lunches. Richard, as usual, was a Godsend, taking over for her so she could get herself together.

One Venti-sized coffee later and she was almost starting to feel like herself again.

"Katy," she started, rushing in the front office door.

The poor girl nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to startle you," Angela continued as calmly as possible as the younger woman hastily put her iPhone down and looked up. "Can you get me Esther Randolph on the line?"

Her subordinate nodded enthusiastically.

"Angela Ianotti! Are you're ears ringing? Just the person I wanted to talk to," Esther began wryly.

"Really?" she replied, intrigued though not forgetting that her goal was to obtain information about Paul Sagorsky's upcoming hearing.

"Listen, Ange, you and me go back a long time. I need your help. I took on a new case this morning and its already shaping up to be a real doozy."

"Hmm?"

"Yeah. Victim's still with my secretary, but she'll need a guardian ad litem."

Never one to get emotionally attached to a file, Esther let out an uncharacteristic sigh before continuing.

"I don't wanna fuck this up, there's too much at stake. How do you and Margaret feel about pro bono work?"


	10. Chapter 10

She glanced at her watch, making a mental note of the current time while simultaneously putting together a short "to-do" list before Esther arrived with the client. Margaret was with little Emily at physical therapy, but was expected to be in after that. She'd gone through a few emails when Katy buzzed her line.

"Yes Katy?"

"Can you come out front? Richard's here with Tommy…oh, and Ms. Sagorsky just walked in too."

"Sorry to bother you.," he started, "But you forgot to sign his permission slip."

Angela groaned inwardly. So much for her multi-tasking abilities. She smiled apologetically at her son as Richard handed her the paperwork. Tommy, meanwhile, was making a new friend.

"I'm going to see dinosaurs today!" he proudly announced.

"That sounds like fun," Julia replied warmly.

He nodded. Then, with an impish grin, he extended his forearms and let out a roar.

"I'm a T-Rex!"

"Tommy!" Angela started sternly, but couldn't contain her own grin. "He's very friendly as you can see."

Julia smiled back, then opened her mouth to respond, but Tommy spoke first.

"Mama," he wiggled, "I have to go potty."

"He went before we left the house but…"

"It's okay, Richard," Angela assured him.

She took Tommy by the hand and lead him out of the reception area, leaving Richard and Julia practically alone, Katy thumbing through the office's latest copy of Vogue.


	11. Chapter 11

"Your son is adorable," Julia gushed.

"Thank you. But he's not mine."

"Oh…" she blushed and awkwardly looked down.

"My friend's boy. I look after him and Ms. Ianotti—"

"…For," he corrected himself, "I look after him for Ms. Ianotti.

"Sounds like you're a good friend to have," she mused.

He dared not look at her directly, but her voice was pleasant. Normally painfully shy, he decided he wanted to hear it again.

"Do you have any?"

"Kids?…No," she frowned.

"Oh."

They stood in silence for a moment, Richard squaring what was left of his jaw and wondering what could be keeping Angela.

"But I like them," she blurted. "Kids, I mean. I'm actually in the process of earning my bachelor's in elementary ed. It's slow going between work and family obligations…a class here…a class there. I'll get there one day," she nodded resolutely, then shook her head at herself. "I'm Julia, by the way. Julia Sagorsky."

She extended a delicate hand, which he shook ever so gently.

"Richard. Richard Harrow."


	12. Chapter 12

"Rrrooaarr!"

The tender moment was shortlived as a rambunctious Tommy bounded into the reception area, jumping straight into Richard's arms. He lifted the child to his hip, shyly looking away from Julia and turning his attention to Angela.

"He's all set," she smiled, giving his dark locks a tousle. "Have fun, but be good."

"He always is," Richard remarked while the boy's mother nodded in agreement.

"Thank you!" Angela mouthed silently as the pair turned to leave,pushing down her guilt about not attending the field trip herself. She'd managed to shoot Margaret a text while Tommy was using the bathroom, prepping her partner with what little details she had from Esther and was now free to give Julia her undivided attention. As they made their way back to her office, she couldn't help but notice the other woman's flushed cheeks and smiled to herself.

"Sorry for just dropping in," Julia began, casting her eyes downward. She looked up again, taking in the art deco decor and fiddling her thumbs as she gathered her thoughts.

"It's fine," Angela replied gently. "Would you like some coffee? Bottled water?"

Julia shook her head no as she took her checkbook out of her purse.

"The retainer fee."

"Thank you. I'll see that Katy deposits it."

Julia gulped and shrugged.

"I have off today," she confessed in a small voice. "I just had to get out of the house for a while. I won't make it a habit."

"Ms. Sagorsky—"

"—Julia, please."

"Julia, we have an open door policy. Stop in whenever you need to. If Ms. Rohan or myself are unavailable, you're welcome to use the WiFi or any of the other amenities in the lounge."

The other woman heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," she said meaningfully, feeling optimistic for the first time since loosing Freddie.


	13. Chapter 13

Traffic on Madison had come to a grinding halt. Aware that she had no control over the situation, she clenched and unclenched the steering wheel to abate her frustration. She forced a smile and glanced in the rearview.

"How's your cookie, Cookie?"

Emily was midchomp. As she grinned to acknowledge her thorough enjoyment of the treat, a few tiny crumbs spilled out of the sides of her bow mouth and stuck to her dimples.

"Mommy's so proud of you. You know that, right sweety?"

Still more interested in her snack at the moment the child nodded, bouncing the honey brown ringlets in her ponytail.

Margaret drilled her nails against the wheel and sighed inwardly, wondering if this would ever get any easier. The child was making strides in therapy, but it broke her heart watching her go through it. Learning to walk all over again. Crying sometimes and asking her if she'd ever be able to skate again. She bit her lip at the thought, chiding herself for scouting office space across from Bryant Park so many years before. The location had been perfect. Now, the thought of the winter village gave her the chills.  
>Her eyes darted to the clock on the dash every other minute or so. Morning was turning to early afternoon, but they weren't going anywhere anytime soon. She turned off the radio, and called the office from her Bluetooth.<p>

"Hey."

"I'm late, I know. Is Esther there yet?"

"Margaret," Angela replied in earnest, "Family first, remember? Never apologize for that."

The other woman was in near tears, but didn't want either her child or her partner to know she was breaking. But Angela knew her all too well.

"Difficult session? Listen…why don't you take Em home, spend a little QT. Or—better yet—do something girlie. Mommy and Me manis…a ride around the Ferris wheel at Toys-R-Us. I got this, okay?"

"Thanks."

"Pfft…how many times have you helped me out in a pinch?"

Too many times, Angela thought to herself as they hung up.


	14. Chapter 14

Sighing resolutely, she squared her shoulders and strode back to reception.

"Esther," she welcomed, extending her hand for a friendly but professional shake.

The other woman looked like a walking advertisement for Talbot's.  
>The sad truth being that trials could often boil down to nothing more than a popularity contest. There could be a mountain of evidence against a defendant, yet none of it would matter if one or two jurors simply didn't like you.<p>

But their world was still very much a boy's club, further compounding the problem. Dress too trendy and no one takes you seriously…donn something remniscent of a librarian and you're deemed too uptight. Randolph had been in the industry long enough to know how to successfully play the game.

"Angela," she curtly smiled, then nodded in the direction of the girl to her far left. Her back was to them and she was engaged in deep discussion with Katy.

Angela drank her in. Petite. Early teens. Victoria's Secret PINK sweatpants and matching hoodie. Fuzzy Ugg booties despite the balmy spring temps. Strawberry blonde mane swept up in a sock bun, a few stray pieces falling loose in the back.

"Like, see what you did…I like that," she was saying, gesturing at fishtailed waterfall braid framing Katy's face.

The brunette relished the compliment.

"I watch tutorials on YouTube when I'm bored," shrugging nonchalantly as the attorneys approached them.

"Gillian?" Esther interrupted.

When the girl turned around, she looked like she'd swallowed a watermelon and it took everything Angela had not to audibly gasp.


	15. Chapter 15

"How do you do?" Angela softly inquired.

The kindness was met with a scowl and a motion towards her swollen abdomen.

"How does it look like I'm doing?"

But her eyes betrayed her sassy false bravado. She was scared to death and Angela had to think quick if she wanted to earn her trust.

"Have you eaten lunch?" she asked, recalling how she was constantly hungry towards the end of her own pregnancy.

The deflection worked, Gillian's face returning to it's almost childlike state at the mere thought of food. She shook her head.

"Nothin' since breakfast." Smiling down and giving her belly an affectionate rub, "And you're a growing boy, aren't you Jimmy?"

Angela twitched but, thankfully, no one noticed.

"Katy? Will you take our young friend to the lounge while I speak with Ms. Randolph in private?"

"Sure," she looked doubtfully towards the switchboard.

"Send them to voicemail," Angela instructed and smirked. "And…maybe you could show her some if those videos you were just talking about."

She couldn't resist and Katy arched a brow in mock-spite.

"I'll let you know when we're ready for her."


End file.
